


Strange connection

by justholdxn



Category: Brendan - Fandom, Brendan Murray - Fandom, Loudan, Louis - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, Loundan, Murray - Fandom, Tomlinson, Xfactor
Genre: BoysxBoys, Brendan Murray - Freeform, Fluff, Loudan - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Loundan - Freeform, M/M, MalexMale, Murray - Freeform, Smut, brendan - Freeform, louis - Freeform, tomlinson - Freeform, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:37:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdxn/pseuds/justholdxn
Summary: Brendan goes to audition for the XFactor and Louis right away feels a connection with the lad. Louis develops a crush on the younger boy and avoids the boy at all costs. What happens when Brendan snaps and Louis crosses the line by kissing him?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do not read if you feel uncomfortable with Brendan and Louis being romantically involved. X
> 
> Also, this is the first time I'm writing out if Louis' pov! (:

Auditions. I love and hate them at the same time. Some people coming up here are insanely talented, and some are.. not. Some actually make me wonder what makes them believe they can sing, what makes them believe they've got a voice, what makes them believe they're a performer. Some people make me wonder why they come to a show like this, whilst in fact, they deserve much better. I've been hearing voices I've never heard before. I've felt taken aback by some people and some people have made me want to sign them right away, but I know I couldn't, and I wouldn't, it's just the sound of the voice that caught my attention.

There's been another string of auditions and they honestly haven't been as good as I would have hoped for. With the ten last auditions, I've probably only given about two yesses. I'm trying not to be harsh though, because coming up here and performing for us must be hard enough already, and I don't want to bash them or hurt them even more. Simon on the other hand, doesn't really seem to care, but then again, has he ever? Simon just says as he thinks, no matter the consequences. He doesn't really care whether it makes someone feel bad, or even more insecure than they already are.

''Alright, next.'' I say, bringing my cup to my lips to take a sip before I put it back down and pick up my pen, just playing around with it in my hand and looking up at the rather young lad that enters the stage. His hair looks a little fluffy, but it suits him. His cheeks are slightly rosey, but even that, seems to suit him. He does look a little familiar though, but I can not quite put my finger on it. Yet.

''My name is Brendan. Brendan Murray.'' The lad on the stage says. Oddly familiar, but I still don't quite know who he is. I just let Robbie question him, and Ayda interrupt, whilst I'm trying to remember what I know him from. ''Hello!'' I say at the mention of a him joining a boyband, making me chuckle. Robbie does crack me up with his jokes though, and Brendan doesn't seem to mind too much. We all agree that he's charming and as he gets ready to perform, I lean back in my chair a little to put all of my attention on him.

There's something about him that endears me. He reminds me of me a little, of me standing there eight years ago. He does look nervous, but can we really blame him? However, I frown as Simon suddenly stops him. It may not have been perfect, but the lad definitely has potential. He did make the wrong song choice, but I genuinely hope it isn't going to cost his head, because I feel like if we let him go, we might regret it. But then, it's nearly as if Simon is able to read my mind, because he suggests Brendan to sing another song. And God, part of me really hopes it's going to work out. ''You're a nice lad, you're a nice lad.'' I say, flashing him a little smile before he leaves the stage.

We give it some time and eventually get off the judges' panel as we get a break, and Simon and I hop backstage to get over toward Brendan. Simon goes to have a little chat with Brendan and suggests him the song, A Woman's Work by Kate Bush and I go and greet his father. After Simon seems to be done, I go over toward Brendan to give him a few encouraging words. ''We see a lot of different people, and you've got an interesting voice. So, use that, use that. Bring it out.'' I say, patting him on the shoulder and quickly checking him out before I let go, and eventually leave again to get back to the judges' panel.

It's about two hours later as Brendan comes back on the stage, and I genuinely hope things will work out for the lad. He deserves to be here, and I do like his voice. ''It's okay!'' I say, raising my hand as he stops the song, apologising. Can we blame him? He doesn't know the song, and he's only gotten two hours to learn. Luckily, Simon offers him some water, and I hope that makes him feel better, but again, he stops and apologises at the same time. Simon wants him to sing off the lyric sheet, and for a second I wonder if there's someone possessing Simon, because honestly, it's not what Simon's like, now is it?

However, it does seem to go better now, so I sit back and smile while I watch him. Then he gets to the high note, and I feel shivers run all over my body. That boy has a good, and an interesting voice. I'm quite digging it. Then the paper drop, it makes me smile and cheer for him. What a voice, what a glow up. Simply amazing. So, as he finishes, I stand up and clap for him with a smile upon my face. I listen to Robbie speaking, and I hum to myself. Then Simon, mentioning the paper drop. Then it's my time and I honestly can not wait to tell the boy how I feel about his voice. ''Brendan, you've got a really, really special voice. Ehm, not gonna lie, I felt the nerves, I was nervous for you. I was really hoping that you'd delivered and you absolutely have, lad, well done.'' I say, smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

I listen to Ayda and I can only agree to everything she says. The biggest star in her eyes. Well, that he is. He didn't know the words of this song, and Simon feels as if this song is going to change his life, and I'm sure it will. Robbie gives him a yes, Ayda gives him a yes and then it's my turn. ''Brendan, well done for coming out fighting, it's a yes from me.'' I say, smiling and leaning back, listening to how Simon gives him his final yes.

It's all that Brendan needs and he seems to be delighted, and the smile that he flashes me at that second, tells me that this is going to be a long road and that this boy is going to mean a hell of a lot to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt more than thrilled when I found out I was going to be mentoring the boys. I either wanted the boys, or the groups. However, I would have been fine with the girls, and the overs as well. It's just that the boys and the groups would've had my preference. It's the day of my Six Chair Challenge, and part of me is actually dreading it. I can only take six along to Ibiza, and then cut them down to four. I'm going to shatter so many dreams, and I'm not looking forward to that. I've never had to go through this, we just had bootcamps, which was horrible as well, though. The fact that part of their future is actually in my hands by now, weighs on me a lot, and I have no idea what to do. I'm just going to follow my heart, and see what happens, it's all I can do, really. 

''Well, there's definitely pressure with making the right decision. This stage of the competition is so rudeless.''

Yoshi is up, but I'm not sure. I liked his audition, but vocally? I'm not sure right now. Nthan Grisdale is up next, and he smashes it, so it's more than obvious I'm going to give him a seat. Tommy is next, and it's alright-ish, has been better. I like him standing there with the guitar though, but then he makes a movement, a wrong movement which causes him to fall off the stage. I widen my eyes and gasp, before I eventually get up from my seat and decide to take a look. He seems to be alright, so I pull him into a hug and eventually get back to my seat. ''Go and take a seat.'' I say, smiling and leaning back a little. 

Corey is up, and he gets a seat as well. ''Armstrong Martins. I really like you Armstrong, good luck.'' I say, and hum. ''If it was me, Louis, I would give this guy a seat.'' Simon says, and I nod. ''Armstrong, we've said a couple of times across this competition that we're not looking for safe and we're certainly not looking for average. Go on and just sit down actually!'' I say, gesturing to the seats.

''Can I get Anthony Russell, please? Just take a deep breath, this is your moment, blow us away.'' I say, listening to his performance and nodding. He's a fighter, and he's done well, so he's handed a seat as well. Sadly, I can not let everyone through, and Felix is the example of that. Today is not his day, so I have to disappoint him. However, he does hold potential so I give him a few words of encouragement and hope that takes away the pain, if you will, a little. Although I do know having your dream shatter right infront of you, sucks.

There's a few others until it's Brendan's turn. I've definitely not forgotten about him. In fact, we've had a few chats and he's really lovely and down to earth. A fan of One Direction, which actually is funny to me. 

''Alright, let's see Brendan, please.'' I say, smiling as the lad enters the stage and looking up at him with a nod. He's going to smash it, I can feel it in my bones. ''Brendan, it's starting to get real tough now, tell me why you think you should have one of those seats.'' I say, leaning back a little bit. ''It's the dream.'' He starts. ''Everyone wants to be in this position, and you know, I'm very grateful to be here, to be amongst these tons of people. Music is just my passion, something I've always loved, and I'll do anything to get into that seat.'' He finishes and I nod. ''Alright, blow us away.'' I say, nodding. ''Thank you.'' Brendan says, the music starting to play before he starts to sing, and God, I've missed that voice. 

This is going to be a tough one. There's so many good singers sat upon the chair, but wow, Brendan really does deserve it. He's a fighter and he has such an unique voice. I go and stand up after his performance, clapping into my hands and smiling a little. The way he lowers himself, nearly sitting down, already tells me he's so grateful to be in this position. The look on his face, amazing. That boy deserves this. 

I let Simon have his talk, and I'm surprised, in a good way. I agree with him though. Brendan really is in a different league, and the lad doesn't know how good he is. The crowd starts to cheer 'seat, seat seat' and really, do I have any other choice? No, I don't. However, the questions is. Do I give him just a seat, or do I give him a safe seat? ''Brendan!'' I say, raising my hand. ''Just come here for a sec, just come here, I want a quick word.'' I say, getting up and walking away from the judges panel whilst Brendan starts to walk towards the end of the stage. However, I start running towards the golden buzzer and smash it. Everyone cheers, and Brendan is overwhelmed. 

I quickly get over towards Brendan and he literally jumps into my arms, so I hug him and hold him. ''Oh, yes! Come here, lad.'' I say, letting go of him a little and holding on to his face. ''Come on, well done, well done.'' I smile. And I'd swear, I'd swear he kissed my neck quickly, but I don't mind. God, I don't mind it at all. 

His happiness means more to me than I thought it would, and after it all ends, I find myself getting backstage to look him up and congratulate him once more. He's going to absolute smash it at the judges' houses, I'm more than sure, and I can not wait. I can not wait to have him sing for me again and blow me, and the guest judges, away.


	3. Chapter 3

Judges' houses was coming up, and as much as I was excited, I was dreading it as well. Another two hearts that I would have to break, as only four out of six would be able to get through the live shows. I've spent some time watching their auditions again, and their performances at the Six Chair Challenge, but I've decided to just go with what they would put up for me and the guest judges tonight. I've invited Nile Rodgers, and my dear friend, Liam Payne. My original plan was to have Niall with me, instead of Nile, but he wasn't available. However, Liam is going to be there and that is good enough. Liam knows Brendan though, he's written a song for the boyband he's been in a couple of years, named The night we met, and it's quite a nice song. Brendan obviously fangirled as soon as he set eyes on Liam, and it was the cutest thing ever. I know I shouldn't be thinking of him that way, but I can not help it. 

Ibiza has been fun so far. We've partied, been to the beach, spent lots of times together. We've been singing together, the boys have gotten real close and we've been swimming at night, since there's a pool in the backyard. I remember how we went to go for a swim about two nights ago, and Brendan kept distracting me with his body. I know that I shouldn't let him, and I know that I shouldn't look at him that way, allow him to take my mind over like that, but it's there anyway and I can not help it. I'm still trying to shrug it off, but deep down, I know that I can't. I still think about our hug often, the way he held on to me, the way he kissed my neck quickly, the way he smelt. Those rosey cheeks of his, that smile, that giggle. It's all becoming too much.

That night, we're sat at the back and the boys are putting up a performance for us. They're all good, if not, they wouldn't have gotten here. However, some do worry me. Some have been better before, and since the live shows are coming up, I have to think long and hard about the decisions I'm going to make. I have to think wisely, and I definitely need Nile and Liam to help me, but I know they will. 

Soon, it's Brendan's turn. ''Alright, Brendan, come on, lad. Come and sing a song for us, please.'' I say, licking my lips. ''I'm excited about this.'' Liam mumbles from next to me, and I nod. As am I. I'm pretty sure that he's going to absolutely smashed it. ''Hello, Brendan, mate. How you feeling?'' I ask, smiling. ''I'm feeling nervous, but I'm eh, I'm ready to deliver.'' He says, looking over at me, and my heart starts to beat a little faster as our eyes lock. ''Okay, yeah, what you gonna sing for us?'' I ask, looking over at him. ''I'm gonna be singing Nothing compares to you.'' He says, and my heart flutters. I know the song all too well, and have heard him sing it already. But.. it's called Nothing Compares, not Nothing compares to you, right? He said it whilst looking into my eyes, and my stomach twisted. I'm too gone for this lad, and I absolutely hate it. 

''Alright,'' I start. ''Big song.'' Liam interrupts and I hum. ''Let's hear it, own it.'' I say, folding my fingers together and flashing him a smile. ''Thank you.'' He says with his adorable little voice and soon the music starts.

He looks nervous, but he still owns it. He looks a little shy, his cheeks slightly redder than they usually are, and I wonder why. He's got such a good voice. More than good, so unique. I press my lips together for a second and watch him, I watch every movement he makes, listen to every sound he makes and I feel all hot inside, which I hate, but.. it is what it is. There it is, a high note, and I can not help the smile that creeps on to my lips. I look over at Nile and smile, but soon turn back toward Brendan, just wanting to see his every move. 

He suddenly seems to become more confident, his voice becoming louder and him holding on to his shirt, pulling on to it. This is what I want to see. He absoluteley owns it, and I'm more than proud. What a lad, what a voice.

As he finishes, we all clap and I can not hide the smile upon my face, but I'm not really trying either. ''Really great, really great.'' Liam starts off, and I smile, again. ''That song is obviously written by a dear friend, it was beautiful, I mean.. I was crying, I was holding back the tears, I was trying to be cool.'' Nile says, making me laugh. I agree, his voice along with this song hit me hard, but I think that's only a good thing. ''I'm proud of you.'' I say, flashing him a smile and watching him get off. 

Nile, Liam and I sit down to talk about everything and think things through. Even though it's my decision, and mine only, I still listen to their opinions and take them in. We agree on most things though, and as hard as it is, I manage to make decisions and get my final four.

I bring the news to all the lads, and soon it's Brendan who's sitting next to me. He looks nervous, more than. He looks scared, but he doesn't have to be. Of course I'm taking him along, no doubt in my mind. He deserves to be there, really does. He's such a fighter and I want to help him to get as far as we possibly can.

I clear my throat and move my hands around a little. ''I've thought long and hard about this decision,'' I start off. ''Ehm,'' I continue and look over at him for a second. He looks absolutely terrified, and I nearly feel bad. ''Will you join me for the, eh, live shows?'' I ask with a smile, and within a second, he's jumped up from his seat. ''No way, yes!'' He shouts, throwing himself at me and all I can do is hold on to him tightly and spin us around a little. This happiness of his is what I love most. So adorable, so grateful. ''You've done it, lad. Well done, well done.'' I say with a big smile after I pull away a little, still holding on to his arms. ''Well done, well done, well done.'' I say, wrapping my arms around him again. 

And I swear, if we could stay in this position forever, I wouldn't complain.


End file.
